


A Hole Lot Of Laughter

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Logan falls through a hole in the attic and Roman takes advantage. Quickly, though, Logan gets revenge. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	A Hole Lot Of Laughter

“Is finding your old sword really that urgent?” Logan groaned as he climbed up into the attic.

“Of course it is! I wouldn’t ask you to venture up there if it wasn’t.” Roman protested as he held the ladder steady.

“I’m concerned about the structural stability of the flooring. I don’t believe we’ve had reinforcements installed, and I don’t even have shoes on!”

“That doesn’t matter, you’ll only be up there a little while. Now go find the sword! It should be leaning up against a wall with a cloth-wrapped handle.”

Logan adjusted his glasses as he stepped into the rickety attic. He surveyed the scene and spotted the object in question a few steps away. With careful footing, Logan made his way towards the weapon Roman sought after.

The floorboards creaked loudly with each step.

Creak.

Creak.

SNAP.

Logan barely had time to react before the floor gave out beneath him and he was falling. His momentum was stopped abruptly as his upperbody caught in the wholem too big to fall through. He was left with his lower half dangling beneath.

“Logan?! What was that? Are you okay?” Roman shouted in surprise.

“I am fine, Roman. But remember what I said about the flooring? My suspicions are confirmed.”

Roman sprinted into the other room only to see Logan’s butt 2 inches in front of his face.

Roman couldn’t help it.

“Ohohoh my gohohohod, Lohohohogan!” Roman cackled.

“It’s not funny! Help me get down from here!” Logan called, growing a little embarrassed

“Ohohokay! Sohorry!” Roman stifled the last of his laughter and tried to figure out how to get him down.

Pulling on him?

Roman grabbed Logan’s ankles, his fingers wrapping around the soles as he began tugging on Logan’s lower half.

Very suddenly Logan’s legs kicked and jerked away and Logan seemed to have squealed from the attic.

“Are you okay, Logan?”

“F-Fine! J-Just don’t grab my feet like that!”

“Why?” Roman pondered aloud before grabbing his feet again.

This time the reaction was a little more violent, Logan struggled and kicked out his foot.

But more importantly, Roman was able to catch a few giggles from the resident chandelier.

“Oh? What’s this?” Roman couldn’t help the mischievous grin the grew across his face. He reached out a single finger and gently slid it up and down the arch of Logan’s wiggling foot.

“Pfftaha! Rohohoman! Nohohoho!” Logan was in a full giggle fit at this point.

“Hm… Y’know, maybe if you wiggle and squirm enough, you’ll fall through. And I have just the way to help you with that!”

“Rohoman! Dohohon’t doho- AHA! NAHAHA!” Logan practically screamed when Roman grabbed a foot and began scratching at the soles with his blunt nails.

The princely side grinned the kicking, cackling Logan before him.

Well, half of him.

“I wonder if his toes are ticklish?” Roman asked just loud enough for Logan to hear.

“NO! ROMAN DON’T YOU DARE!”

If Roman’s dastardly laughter was any indication, Logan was fucked.

“I think I’d like to find out for myself.” He chuckled and grabbed Logan’s big toe, his index finger positioned just beneath it. He held on tight as he could feel Logan desperately fighting. “This should be good.”

Roman gently tickled beneath a single toe, but from Logan’s reaction you’d think he was killing him or something.

“AHAHAHAHA! R-ROHOHOHOHOMAN! PLEHEHEHEASE DOHOHOHON’T! NOHOHOHOT THEHEHE TOHOHOHOHOHOES!” The cieling creaked and cracked from the strength of Logan’s thrashing and kicking.

”It’s working! I told you it would! Cootchie cootchie coo, Logan! Tickle tickle tickle!” Roman cooed and continued his merciless tickle attack on his foot. His fingers were switching from fluttering to scratching on random toes to keep Logan guessing. It was amazing that just a few fingers could send Logan into absolute hysterics like this.

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE! ROHOHOHOHOMAHAHAHAN! IHIHIHIT TIHIHICKLES SOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!” Logan screeched.

Dust began falling from the ceiling as it creaked and moaned.

Until…

CRASH.

Logan came crashing down on top of Roman.

Roman couldn’t even pretend to be upset about it, Logan was still giggling up a storm and it was music to his ears.

“Thahat wahahas cohompletely unnecessary.”

“It got you down didn’t it?”

“I believe I deserve something as compensation. Perhaps your laughter will do?” Logan cocked an eyebrow at the prince now paling in realization.

“No no no no no!” Roman scrambled to get away but Logan just wrapped his arms around his middle and let his fingers dig into Roman’s ribs.

Without a moment of hesitation Roman burst out into deep, melodious laughter. His arms instinctively rocketed towards his side and he tossed his head back onto Logan’s shoulder at the force of his own cackling.

“It appears I’m not the only ticklish one. You should have expected revenge, Roman. I’m surprised you didn’t see this coming.” Logan spoke in his usual calm tone yet with a hint of amusement at Roman’s predicament.

“AHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOP! IHIHI CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIT!” Roman howled with laughter, tears of mirth forming in the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve had my full compensation yet. Perhaps this should suffice.” Logan smirked and took a big breath before blowing a big raspberry on Roman’s neck. By instinct, Roman’s shoulders shot up in defense as a stream of giggles were released.

But that wasn’t the endgame.

With his shoulders up, Logan had easier access to a far more potent tickle spot of Roman’s.

“NAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOT THEHERE! NOHOHOT THEHEHERE! LOHOHOHO, PLEHEHEHEASE!” Roman screamed in laughter as Logan clawed at the hollows of his underarms.

“Do you apologize for-”

“YEHEHEHES, AHAHAHANYTHING!” Roman shouted.

Logan’s fingers slowed, although Logan himself grew a grin.

Anything?

He’ll have to remember that for later, knowing how sensitive that spot is could prove useful.

But for now Logan released his giggly victim.

“Now… about the whole in the ceiling-”

“Save it, pocket protector. We’ll deal with that later.”

Logan grunted. Same old sassy Roman. At least now he had a way to deal with him, especially if he gives him another request like going into the rotting attic.


End file.
